My Fiancee
by StUpIdLoVeLeTtEr
Summary: Edward and Bella have been together for a very long time and are now engaged after 6 months. but they went through 3 proposals before Bella finally said yes. when the couple attened Edward's parents dinner party they are asked to tell thier story.One-shot


Chapter 1 Dinner Party Conversation

Bella had insisted that we be early for my parents dinner party, but as usual when I saw her in that sexy black dress I couldn't help but persuade her into staying home just a little bit longer.

And she always complies. But then she gets mad when we end up being late. But not this time, we finished in record time and still made it. She was very satisfied, and not only because of our early arrival.

My mom let us in, gushing over how beautiful Bella looked in her dress and how handsome I looked. She led Bella away to the kitchen and I watched her leave, watching her hips say until I looked down her long milky white legs to those sexy black heels that were wrapped around me not too long ago.

I shook my head at the thought as I went into the living room where the guys were all gathered around talking, laughing and having a good time as the girls sat in the kitchen.

"What's up bro?" Em yelled from the couch with a big grin on his face. I smiled at him and waved as my father got up to give me a hug.

"Good to see you son." I smiled at him and hugged him back.

"You too dad. Jasper, Em." I nodded at them as I sat down on the love seat as the girl all came back in. Rose sitting with Em, Alice with Jasper, and my mom with my dad.

Bella sat down beside me with a smile before taking my hand and kissing my cheek.

"Edward? Will you and Bella how you two met again? Rosalie hasn't heard the story yet and dinner wont be ready for a while. Please?"

My mom asked hopefully as she pulled out the green eyes that I inherited. I sighed while giving in. she squealed as Bella laughed lightly.

"You wanna start beautiful?" I asked while looking at my beautiful girl. She smiled while nodding.

"I had just moved to Forks from Arizona. My mom and her new husband were going off traveling because he was a minor league baseball player so I went to live with my dad. When I got there it was the middle of the school year. On my first day I got out of my truck and there was Edward, ready to greet me and show me around. He was so sweet, and so cute that I fell quickly. He asked me out that same day so I said yes. And after that we were inseparable."

She looked at me and I picked up the story going straight to prom.

"My first proposal was our senior prom. I was determined to make her mine. After we left prom I drove us out to the lake and we walked onto the dark watching the stars, while she was looking up I got down on one knee and she was so shocked when she looked down. I asked her if she would do me the wonderful pleasure of being my wife, and she just looked at me watery-eyed for the longest time, which scared me to death. But then she pulled me up and kissed me and hugged me tight. I was thinking the worst but then she took my face into her hands and said 'Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you with all my heart, but neither of us are ready for that step. I love you I always will but right now my answer is no.' and I was okay with that. And I told her so. That was my first proposal."

I smiled at Bella hoping she would take off but Rosalie stopped us.

"Wait, you proposed more than once?" she asked flabbergasted. We both smiled before laughing.

"Rose he asked me three times. The second time he asked me, we were juniors in college. We were living together and we had this coffee shop that we went to every single day. So one day we're there and Edward and I are sitting outside because it was a beautifully sunny day and Edward gets out of his chair to tie his boots. Then when he sits up he's holding a ring box, I wouldn't let him open it. I told him it wasn't the right time. When asked when that would be I just looked into his eyes and said 'you'll know when it's time.' and that was that."

She squeezed my hand with hers and I smiled brightly at what I was about to say, because it was the perfect proposal.

"Then finally, six months ago I was ready, and I knew it was time. I planned everything out with Jasper, Emmett and Alice's help. I took her to the beach, hoping to ask her when the sun was setting. Well knowing my luck it started raining on us. We made a mad dash for the car and I stopped for her favorite Chinese take out and took us back to our place. I was bummed, I thought 'I guess it wasn't the right time.' so I told myself to wait some more. Well after we put on some dry clothes, Bella in one of my shirts and her Nike sweat pants, we sat at the table and ate. Then Bella went into the living room to sit in front of the fireplace on the couch as I cleaned up. When I saw her sitting there I knew it was the perfect time. So I went to grab the ring, I walked out in front of her and got down on one knee. She had tears in her eyes almost instantly as she covered her mouth with her hand. I took her left hand in mine and said 'Isabella Marie Swan, I've known you for as long as I can remember and every moment we have spent together has been amazing, more than amazing, it's been spectacular and I love you with all my being. Will you marry me?' almost immediately she said yes and threw her arms around my neck. It was the best night ever. And you know what they say, third times a charm."

Everyone laughed at that but smiled at my many attempts at proposal. But the last one was the most perfect. I looked over to my beautiful girl to see she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I love you so much." she whispered while leaning forward.

"I love you more." I whispered back as our lips connected sweetly as everyone in the room applauded. I smiled against her lips, my beautiful fiancée. We pulled back just slightly and I looked into her beautiful brown eyes as she looked into my green ones.

"Well that story is always great dinner party conversation now isn't it?" I whispered softly, she just giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys i really hope you like this one-shot! i thought it was pretty cute plus it kinda goes along with another one-shot i'll be working on! <strong>

**Leave me some LOVE, Izzy!**


End file.
